YOU
by miawpyon
Summary: It's been four years since Toshiro Hitsugaya disappear without a trace. Will Karin start to move on or will she live in the shadow of her past?
1. Chapter 1 : Sweet 17?

**Chapter 01: SWEET 17?**

A black haired girl is standing all alone.

Sunset dyed her white shirt with its orange glow. She looks towards the darken sky.

Muttering to herself

'Where are you now, Toshiro?'

The sky gives no answer.

. . .

Her memories fly to the last moment they'd spent together.

_Just like this. It was only them and the sunset._

_No words uttered._

_She thought she didn't need them, for her heart linked to his in perfect harmony._

_Or so she thought…_

'_I wish I said something back then'_

The only one left is regret.

. . .

Sun was out completely, the light of her home is calling.

Really, she had to forget and moving on.

'Tadaima~' she open the door and

'Okaeri~ KA- RI~~~N!' her old man jumped out of nowhere only to be greeted by her kick which sent him flying.

'Cut it out Dad! Haven't you tired doing that for all these years?'

'Awww, Masaki! Our daughter rejects my form of love. BOO HOO HOOO…' Kurosaki Isshin is crying to the poster on the wall, as usual. Karin ignores him and walk nonchalantly to the kitchen.

'Okaeri, Karin-chan. 'Yuzu smiles to her 'Today you came home a bit late, did you had practice for tournament?'

'Mmm yeah, but I also got a bit sidetracked on the way home' she grinned, hope that her sister won't worry about her wellbeing.

Karin is now 17 with slender tall figure, long black pony-tailed hair. She quit soccer sometimes ago and now is the kendo club captain.

'_It's more handy'_ that's all she said when her confused friends asked why she decided to practice kendo rather than her beloved soccer.

But Ichigo knew her real reason.

Shinigami uses sword.

Zanpakuto.

Soul Society.

Hitsugaya Toshiro.

. . .

'Karin-chan, did you already know we get new neighbors?'

Uninterested, Karin mumbling while keep chewing her food, 'Yeah, I saw the boxes this morning'

'I heard they got a son. I wish he is around the same age with us.'

'I don't see any advantage if he is around the same age with you two', suddenly Ichigo join the conversation, while his father nodding in approval.

Ichigo is 21 years old now and his reiatsu had come back 4 years ago for whatever the reason is. Actually he wanted to leave the house after he enter collage but ended up couldn't leave Karakura anyway. Now he is studying law and still act as shinigami substitute.

'Ichigo-nii! You sound like our dad lately. We are teenager. It's time to fall in love! But up until now Karin-chan didn't show any sign of liking anybody. I'm starting to worry.'

'I don't need any.' Karin replied.

Yuzu pouted her mouth, 'Karin-chan…'

Yuzu in her 17 is a normal girl despite her extraordinary family members. For sometimes she felt left out but now she had overcome the feeling since her family decided to share more open about Soul-society and their supernatural activities. She leads a typical happy teenager life, school, hang out with friends, and get a boyfriend.

'I'm done.' Karin said.

_[Ding dong!]_

As soon as she leaves the table, the door bell rang.

'I'll open it. Probably it's emergency.' Karin rushed to the door.

When she opened it a middle aged couple greets her politely.

'Hello. I'm Hayata Akira and this is my wife. We are new in this area. It's a pleasure to meet you, young lady. Are your parents at home?'

'Yeah, my father is…' she halted when she saw a familiar figure coming behind the couple.

The wife quickly said, 'Ah, he is our son.'

'You are…' Karin is looking at him carefully.

He wears jeans, checker shirt and black jacket. He's height around 135cm, short unruly black hair, brown eyes and definitely cocky attitude.

'Hayata Koushiro. Thirteen years old. Sorry, but I'm not interested in underdeveloped woman.' The brat opens his mouth.

A vein popped.

'A true woman should be 86-60-86 and I see you still far from that, flat-chest. ' He keeps babbling.

More veins popped.

She takes a deep breath, 'Aren't you being ungrateful with someone who had saved your life?' she said with icy tone.

'What?'

'Don't act like you forgot. I saved you from the falling construction material this evening and yet you run away without saying thank you.'

'That's because…'

'Eh? Who saved who?' Isshin come out and greet the new neighbors. 'Please come in and have a tea. It's cold outside.'

The couple smile politely 'Thank you, we shall accept the offer. I'm sure Kou need to say something to your daughter, Mister…?'

'Kurosaki, Kurosaki Isshin. These are my daughters Karin and Yuzu. The scary looking one there is my eldest son, Ichigo. '

. . .

They sat silently. Yuzu is busy making tea in the kitchen.

'Forgive us for Kou rudeness. We really have no idea where he'd picked such a bad manner'

'I think it's just a normal teenager cocky behavior. Hahahaha…' Isshin barked a laugh. 'So Karin, Kou-kun, I believe you two owed us some explanation of what had happened first.'

'Well. Today when I was on my way home I pass the new shop construction site. I saw this kid playing soccer ball, oblivious with his surroundings. 'She paused 'Then suddenly some of the steel bars were lose and falling down toward him. So I rushed to him and saved him from being pancake. That's all. I didn't think I'm doing something bad. Yet he frightened and run away without saying anything.'

'Is that true, Kou?' Hayata Akira puts his gaze to his son and pats Kou's head gently. 'You have to say thank you and apologize properly for insulted Kurosaki-kun.'

'Karin. Please call me Karin. There's too many Kurosaki in this house.'

Mrs. Hayata 'Yes. Come on Kou, dear, say something to Karin.'

'….' Kou nods '….' and nods again.

'Kou, are you sleepy?'

'…hai. Thanks….sorry.' He bow with half lidded eyes and almost bang his head to the coffee table if Mr. Hayata didn't react quickly.

Everyone startled.

'He's fall asleep. Today must be so tiring for him since we just moved in. I'm afraid we have leave it for now. I'll asked him to come and apologize properly to Karin next time.' Mr. Hayata said while cradled his son in his arm.

'Nice to meet you, Kurosaki-san.'

'Nice to meet you too.'

. . .

After the Hayatas leave the house Isshin rub his jaw and said, 'Karin, would you tell me the detailed version of the incident?'

'You caught me.'

'Of course I am. I'm your father anyway'

'He was targeted by a hollow. I think there is possibility that he was able to see it.'

'Yes. Judging by the amount of reiatsu seeping through from his body, I assume that there is a possibility. I'm sure his spiritual power still developing.'

'Means… It might get stronger as he grows up. Oh, well. I guess our neighborhood won't get any better soon.'

'Precisely.'

* * *

_A/N : I have been worked on this fic since last year in my head. I thought of getting somebody to write it for me since I'm not good in put the words together but I think there's no harm to give it a try for once or twice._

_If you interested to help me writing the next chapters of this please PM me (actually I'm begging you PM me! ;A; I'm a bad writer I don't know how I would survive to write multi chaptered story)_

_Anyway, enjoy the story. I'll doing my best to write the next chapter... ASAP. So don't forget to leave your impression by clicking the review button if you read this fic__. Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2 : Trouble Maker

**Chapter 02: TROUBLE MAKER**

_I __dream__ a plain of ice..._

_I feel the presence of__ "ice"__..._

_I hear a voice... an echoing voice_

_crushing__... engulfing_

_resounding into the distance... just like thunder..._

_brushing againts my hand..._

_like a__ delicate __flower__..._

_On that plain of ice I die..._

. . .

Saturday, 5 a.m. Kou sat lazily on his bed, didn't bother the fact that he couldn't remember how come he was sleep on his own room. He likes to wake up early. Humming softly, he decided to practice his soccer skill this morning. The cold of autumn won't stop him. He put on his tracksuit and went out.

"Wow, you wake up quite early. Do you out for practice too?"

"Uaaa!"Kou jumps because of the sudden intrusion. It was Karin, standing behind him, grinning.

"Did I surprise you?"

"…huff."Kou still busy regain his composure.

"Soccer, huh? That brings a lot of memories."She steals the ball from Kou's feet and do some trick.

Kou see her in awe. "What a skill."

"Hehehee… I was once a soccer team captain. Want me to tech you few tricks?"

"Sure!"

Karin can't help herself smiling when she saw the kid's enthusiasm.

She thought she won't be able to touch soccer anymore. "It's been 4 years Toshiro…."

. . .

"_Hey, Toshiro, why won't you teach me? Stingy…."_

"_I'm busy. Besides, I think you're better than me."_

_Karin's face blushed yet she pouted._

"_Flattery won't work this time. I'm determined to absorb all of your skill."_

_Toshiro looked at her, eyes to eyes and sigh softly._

"_I'm not really confident that my skill works well while you're playing in team since I had always practice by myself. I learned soccer because it helps me to think not because I want to play - huh?"_

_As if the moment stop for a few second, he tried to comprehend the situation, she hugged him " what are…". Their faces were in equal red color shade._

_*sob*_

_Hitsugaya felt she was trembling, "Why do you cry?"_

"_Shut up…. I'm not crying…*sob*. This is due to pollen allergic."_

"_Yeah…yeah…. It's because allergic." He put his hand on her waist awkwardly and muttering softly "Thank you Karin."_

_They embraced for the first time._

. . .

"Your passing is suck."

"What?...I can't help it. I don't have many friends to play with."

"I see. Then you have to get a lot once you enter your new middle school. Today we will learn how to…" Karin's speech got interrupt by chilly evil wind. "This is not good…." She looked to the sky, it's cracked. Hollow…. no…Adjuchas.

She thinks feverishly _"I have to hide Kou. But where to?Oh no, he's ready to attack….Shi-"_

The Adjuchas is charging to attack. Karin can't think anything but shielding Kou with her body. And then suddenly the enemy let out a painful cry.

"Karin, are you okay?" Petite woman stands in front of them out of nowhere. She wears black kimono and wield a sword.

"Rukia nee-chan?"

"Let me handle this first! You better go to safer place with the boy!"

"Hai!"She taps Kou. "Brace yourself! Come, go inside the house!"

Karin yanked his arm and they went into the house in seconds.

"Good, now just you and me Mr. Adjuchas." Rukia smile, "This will be quick and painless. Sode no shirayuki. Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" The pillar of ice enveloped the area where the adjuchas stands and it vanish.

. . .

"Rukia-nee, thank you. You really saved both of us."

"No problem. I happened to have some business with Ichigo. That's why I came early. How's the boy?"

They all back in the house, safe without any injuries. Rukia had her gigai on and gracefully sipping the tea Yuzu provided.

"He passed out. He must be terrified because a monster attacked him. I'm convinced that he is spiritual aware."

"Hmm…. He leaked quite a lot of reiatsu. That's the main reason he was targeted by hollows."

"Yeah. But adjuchas...Isn't it too much?"

There is pregnant silence. It's true that since Aizen defeated, hollow's activity in Karakura decreased significantly. Of course it's because of theSoul Society have put barrier between Hueco Mundo and the real world, thanks to Kurotsuchi-taicho invention.

"So….What business you mentioned before, Rukia?" Ichigo ends the silence.

"Yes. I came to warn you and also ask your assistance." Rukia stated with serious tone. "Aizen…. He broke away from the prison last night. Not only that. Based on the witness and surveillance camera the one helped him out was Hitsugaya Toshiro."

* * *

A/N : A bit short but I wrote it quicker than I thought. What will happen next? Don't forget to review~ :D See ya in next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 : Days I

**Chapter 03: DAYS I**

"Aizen…. He broke away from the prison last night. Not only that. Based on the witness and surveillance camera the one helped him out was Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Karin clenches her knuckle white. "No way…. Toshiro…. He loathed Aizen for what he had done to Hinamori. THERE'S NO REASON FOR HIM TO HELP AIZEN!"She cannot hold her tears anymore.

"Karin…."Rukia hug her gently."I understand your feeling. We also want to believe in him. Who knows it was one of Aizen's illusions. We still investigate it. But please… don't ever let your guard down. We are dealing with such dangerous enemy. I don't want to lose one of you."She gazes toward Ichigo, looking for some confirmation.

Ichigo place his hand on her, assuring, "Understood."

"I'd better check on Kou. Probably he already comes around."Karin broke from Rukia's hug and wipes her tears. She even tried to smile a little. While on her way to the second floor, she paused, looking back to her family. "Don't worry. I've made up my mind just now. When the time comes, I will ask him directly…. I guess I should be happy since I know he is alive."

. . .

_On that plain of ice I die..._

. . .

Meanwhile, in a fortress, somewhere in Hueco Mundo,

"What is our next plan?" a girl voice echoed in the darkness.

Another cloaked shadow respond to her, "Our plan….Who need a plan? Vini Vidi Vici! Tear, crush! Kill all shinigami khekhekheeee…."

"Shut up, Desequilibro!"

"Ahahahahhahhh…. Are you annoyed, Celos? Am I annoying? Ahahahhahahahhh…."

"Gezz... Pleas grow up kids! Let the King speak. ", said the sly figure from the mid of the room.

Unimpressed, small teenager with white hair stood in front of a throne. "Hmmph. What is your real intention, Rey? I don't understand why we bother rescued that garbage, Aizen. He had lost all his power. "

Seated on the throne, the king speaks gracefully. "True…. He has no use for us. But for Soul Society he is a threat. Fear. Confusion. Chaos. That's what we aim to destroy Soul Society."

"Marvelous idea, my Lord!"

"You can count on me, my King."

"Ahahahahhahaa! Yes, Kill 'em all! Woo hoo!"

"Hmph. Do what you like. But as promised once this over, Aizen is mine."

"You have my word, Blanquito."

. . .

Karin opened up Ichigo's room where they laid unconscious Kou before. She sat beside his sleeping form and the boy's eye flutter.

She looks at him thoroughly_. 'No wonder I feel his figure is so familiar. He reminds me of Toushiro….'_ She knocks her head softly,_ ' No, no…. there is no way. I'm being delusional, I'm searching for him in somebody else. I wonder why am I so desperate like this? Yeah, it's must be because of Rukia-nee's news.'_

"Wait…." The boy murmured in his sleep. Tears. He outstretches his hand, sought for something.

Karin shook his body, "Kou…wake up…." She can feel his reiatsu is seeping, as well as his thought and feeling. It's flowing through her emotion. Loneliness…sadness…hurt…rejection…abandonment.

"No…." She feels so awful. "What on earth had happened with you, Kou?"

Suddenly his emotion stop flowing, then Kou snaps his eyes open. He covers his eyes immediately realize that there are streak of tears.

"Karin-san, can you show me the bathroom? I guess my contact lens moved. It hurts. Ahahhaa…" He said with cracked voice obviously try to cover the fact that he was crying on his sleep.

"It's at the end of hallway."

"Thanks" He abruptly jump from the bed and dashed to the bathroom.

From outside she can hear the water running, splashed and few choked sobs. It took a few minutes until the door creaked reveal somewhat cocky brat again.

Kou grin widely. "Sorry to bother you. I'm fine now."

"Don't you want to ask why you are in my house?" Karin said in confusion. She was sure Rukia hasn't erase Kou's memory about this morning incident.

"Hm, I assume I fall asleep when we were practicing right? Sorry. That's my bad habit."

"…. Yeah, you're giving me a hard time dragging you inside fortunately Ichigo good enough to help me carry you upstairs. Let's go down. It's almost lunch time and you missed breakfast. I can hear your stomach growling while you're sleeping." Karin decided to change the subject. If he doesn't remember then she didn't need to erase his memories. Probably he convinced himself that the incident was a dream.

"What?"Kou want to state his objection when his stomach growl so loud and his face become red because of shame. "uu.. I'm still growing you know… of course I need a lot of food. I-I can't believe I missed breakfast."

"You're babbling. Hahahahhaa…come on!" Karin smacks his back.

. . .

"So, Rukia-nee is Ichigo-san's girlfriend? Woah, I thought nobody would dare to date such a scary guy like him."

"Hohohohoohoo. He may look that way but actually he is very gentle person inside." Rukia puts her act as feminine older sister. She's getting better at it through years of training.

While the others chat and eat, Ichigo remain silent. He glanced at Rukia every few second. She keeps on acting as his girlfriend yet she is not. It's only to make their jobs less suspicious and more convenient to do the missions.

His relationship with her won't go anywhere, he realized that. Even though they certainly got mutual feeling, for now… he doesn't want to lose anything so he keeps his charade as a substitute shinigami, a colleague, a friend. At least

_[Beep…. Beep….]_

Kou's cell phone rang. "Hello, Mum?"

"Kou where are you? Are you okay? Did you have your lunch? You know that I left the food on the fridge didn't you?" Mrs. Hayata's said on the phone.

"I'm fine. I'm at the Kurosaki's now. I did soccer practice with Karin-san and end up having lunch with them."

"I see. That's good. You left a note this morning that you out for soccer practice and then we had urgent matter to attend at the lab. It's pretty hectic here, and I'm not sure whether we can come home before dinner tonight…." She sounds worried.

"It's alright, . Kou can stay in our place until you come back. You don't have to worry." Upon hearing the conversation, Kurosaki Isshin suddenly picked the phone.

"Kurosaki-san, thank you. We're so sorry that we keep bothering your family. We'll leave Kou in your care."

"No problem. May be I can use his help in the clinic."

*chuckle* "Sure. He always excited to try new things. But I have to tell you that he often fall asleep because of….his health condition. I will explain this to you properly next time. I have to go back to work. Once again thank you."

"You're welcome."

She ended the phone.

'_Health condition?'_ Isshin rub his jaw. He gave back the phone to Kou and pats his head. "Well, you have to stay here until your parents come home, Boy."

He nodded "Yes, Sir!"

* * *

_A/N : Thank you for reviewing , subscribing to this story and put it in your favorite. The story still has a long to go since I wanted it to flow naturally instead of rushing the plot. A lot of unanswered question right? I'm trying my best to write at least 1,000 words per update and upgrade my writing skill. So don't forget to leave your review and see you in next chapter :D_


	4. Chapter 4 : Yearn

**Chapter 04: YEARN**

That day Kou stayed with Isshin in the clinic. He was so fascinated with the medical tools and got absorbed in reading medical books. He spent hours quietly reading, unaffected by his surroundings. He didn't even whine a little bit even though the clinic was so busy and Karin or Yuzu didn't have enough time to entertain him.

Late in the afternoon, Karin busy with her daily task in the clinic, Yuzu was back in the kitchen preparing dinner, Ichigo (actually Kon) was watching beauty pageant broadcast on TV and the real Ichigo was probably fighting hollows somewhere with Rukia. Meanwhile Kou still drowned into reading.

"I didn't expect finding you reading intensely." Isshin sat beside him.

Without looking to Isshin he answered, "Hmph, did you think I'm a brainless brat?"

"Hahaha... I cannot say that it never came across my mind. Are you interested in medical?"

"No…not in particular. I have been like this as long as I remember. Books and soccer, they kind of give me nostalgic feeling." He put his gaze to far distant, reminiscing.

Isshin ruffled Kou's hair. "You're sounds like you have been living for hundred years, Kiddo"

Kou sighed, "I have spent too much time in vain. But the years that already gone I couldn't take it back, yet I have to make up for it somehow."

"You remind me of someone." Isshin smiled, but it seems kind of sad.

Kou couldn't help to notice it, that he decided to let it off, though his curiosity was intrigued. "Hmm… I see."

"Wow, you can act mature. I thought you were only a brat. Hahahahhahahaa."Ichigo's old man hugged him excitedly.

The force of Isshin's hug was too much for his small body. He felt like a rat crushed by a gorilla. "Crap!" Kou swore.

"…or maybe not so mature."

*Silence*

Isshin was hoping for cute sulking kid reaction yet nothing happened "Kou?"

*soft Rhythmic breath*

"Ops, he fell asleep."

. . .

_I hear a voice... an echoing voice_

_crushing__... engulfing_

_resounding into the distance... just like thunder..._

When she opened her eyes, she was in a middle of vast ice field. The sudden gust of cold wind brushes against her skin followed by a roar made her shivered deliberately. However she wanted to rush to the source of the voice. She knew what she will found there. Yes, she knew it to well.

She run.

She fell and she got up again.

Yet it seems that she never getting closer. Her legs were like heavy lead, refuse to move further on. And she was frustrated.

The roars were gone. Dark emotions stir in her heart.

'Am I going to die?' she thought

Loneliness. Abandonment.

She ... no it wasn't her... she was 'him'. It was 'his' memories.

The one who left to die on the plain of ice…

Histsugaya Toushiro!

. . .

Karin frantically opens the window of her room once she woke up from the dream. There in front of her eyes standing the one she missed so much for 4 years, a boy with white hair. His young feature remain the same even though years have passed, stuck in time, unable to grow. No doubt that he is Hitsugaya Toushiro. He was tenth division's captain who suddenly disappeared 4 years ago; also the one who probably responsible for Aizen's escape from Soul Society recently.

"Karin…"

Oh how she missed that voice calling her name. Karin couldn't utter a single word. Her tears was ready to burst so the same with the emotions piled up in her hearts.

"Karin…" he reached out his hand.

Karin tried to clear her mind. She took a deep breathe braced herself to look at him in the eyes, into his teal eyes. Then softly called his name "Toushiro…."

Too bad that the 'sweet reunion' didn't last long, a group of shinigami detected Hitsugaya's reiatsu. They surrounded Kurosaki residence in no time.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, you are guilty of running away from your responsibility in Gotei 13 and also letting one of biggest criminal in Soul Society escape. Pleas surrender or we have to arrest you with force!" The leader, somebody who Karin didn't recognized, stated with full confidence.

"Toushiro…" Karin looked at him. She didn't want to let him go, but the case should be cleared too. Torn between the contradiction she only can hug his back, clung to it as it was her life.

"I can't…" Toushiro whispered.

"If you don't make your mind soon, you are forcing us to take action" The leader gave them warning once again. "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Rikujōkōrō!"

Six beam of light struck him, made him immobilized but his eyes still full of determination.

"Not yet…ugghhh" Suddenly he was on his knee, whirl of pain hit him.

Then they heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Oi, Karin! Are you still awake? I heard you talking to somebody."

*Knock knock knock*

All the shinigami were on caution.

Hitsugaya while fighting the mysterious pain said, "Not yet…. I can't disappear yet." But his body started to glow and became transparent. "Not yet…."

And he was gone.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry for the looooong delay. I hope this chapter won't let you down. Thank you for read this chapter. Please kindly give me you comment and review. I know that I have a lot of mistake and my grammar is far than good, but I really wished that I can share this story with you. enjoy~ _


	5. Chapter 05 : Days II

**Chapter 05: DAYS II**

Hitsugaya Toushiro was gone.

Another knock on Karin's bedroom door break the silence, wake her from the state of shock.

"Karin, I know you're still awake…I'm hungry…." It was Kou. He ended up spend the night in Kurosaki household because his parent were still busy with their job and couldn't go home. Kou had been sleeping through the afternoon so it was normal if he feels hungry, but the timing is just not right. The shiningami troops were still floating around her balcony. Karin frantically closed her window and pulled the curtain. The boy definitely got spiritual awareness so he might see the shinigami squad.

"Give me a moment Kou. Just go down to the kitchen. I'll see you there." She shouted from inside.

"Kay…. Don't take too long, or else I will tell Isshin-san that you snuck your boyfriend into your bedroom"

"WHATTTT! I DIDN'T DO THAT!" Karin hysterically yell and opened the door. "NO ONE ELSE IN MY ROOM! SEE IT FOR YOUR SELF!"

"Ssshhhh… you're noisy idiot" Kou used his hand to close her mouth.

The hot blooded girl realizes her stupid action. Thank god Yuzu was still immersed in her dream. Karin's face turned a few shade more red when she noticed that Kou's hand still cover her mouth and how his face was so close to her at the moment. Her heart was pounding so hard, almost deafening her world. For a while for her... the time seemed move slowly. There's only him, herself and the rhythm of beating.

Thump thump…one and two…thump thump thump thump…

"what did you do with your boyfriend anyway? You room sure is messy." Kou widen his eyes to scan through the room.

"Just shut up please! I don't have a boyfriend and my room is always messy. Are you done? Why should you bother with my personal life?" the hot blooded girl threw her temper and pushed him out of the bedroom.

Kou frowned as if he had been hurt "Yeah you're right. Why should I bother? What I need now is food." He let go his hand and turn to the staircase leaving Karin weak on her knees.

"o gosh" She sighed.

. . .

The meal time was quiet. Karin made pancake for Kou and drink hot cocoa while he eats.

"How can you sleep so much? You'll have problem at school if you sleep through the lesson." Karin tried to open a conversation. She felt a bit guilty for saying mean things to him.

"I never go to school so it's fine" came the short answer.

Well, at least he was still willing to answer. What a good boy. Wait… what? Never go to school?

"Are you the people on trend right now? Those so called NEET or hikkikomori?" Karin blurted out.

"Hah? Were you out of your mind? Of course I'm not. Have you ever see hikkikomori out of their room? Or a NEET with overflowing confidence like me?" Kou's face darkened, "I have my own reason you know."

Due to Kou's reaction Karin add hastily "I'm sorry I yelled to you. It's fine if you don't want to talk about it. Everyone have their own secret anyway."

"It wasn't really a secret. I bet that my parent had said something to your dad. It's medical condition."

"Are you sick?"

"No. It was the after effect of my 9 years coma." Kou took a bite of the pancake before continue to speak. "Mr. and Mrs. Hayata wasn't my real parent. My real parent died in an accident. Miraculously I survived yet fell into coma because of serious brain trauma. My relatives given up to pay the hospital fees short after the accident but my mom and dad now, they saved me."

Karin couldn't utter a single word because Kou's feeling was pouring into her. It was a sad but warm feeling. The loneliness, the gratitude overflowing and fill her heart. It's clear now that the boy in front of her was someone so pure despite his cocky brat charade.

She extended her arms and embraced him.

Kou frantically trying to break from her only to find that her embrace was so strong, and her familiar scent was so calming.

She whispered, "You deserve it. You have been through a lot."

He closed his eyes, it feels like it was where he belong

.…

The two stay awake and chat until morning when Mr. and Mrs. Hayata came home from their work. They seem happy that their son able to awake longer than usual. In the other hand Karin was so drained that she wanted nothing but to lie down and close her eyes.

Just before she fell asleep she heard soft knock on her door followed by gentle footsteps of her father.

"Did Toushiro came?" he asked

"Yes."

Isshin stroke her hair as she was still a small girl and leave the question yet Karin didn't protest. Her mind was like a whirlwind at the moment.

'I should put Toushiro in my first priority yet I keep distracted with Kou...but I really didn't understand why Kou's loneliness I which felt in the morning before so different with the one I felt last night? As if it belongs to somebody else…'

…

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo.

"You didn't act like your usual self, Blanquito. What with the sudden visit to Karakura town? You know it can put our entire plan to ruin!"

The white haired boy keep silent.

"That's enough, Mal. I will take care of this matter myself"

"But Rey…"

"I'm counting on you for the success of our great plan"

"Understood."

"Well, Blanquito. Shall we talk."

…

_A/N: How long has it been since the last chapter?Like Kou in this story apparently my writing skill have been coma for a long time. I'm really sorry m(TTATT)m. Thank you for all of you who read this story. Kindly give your though on the story by clicking the lovely review button down here._


End file.
